My Hero Academia ,,The Sinister 9 arc Chapter 4
by justcyber
Summary: My Hero Academia ,,The sinister 9" : watch class 1-A as they save Eri from an unknown organisation lead by mysterious people who were once quirkless but soon to be given quirks by all for one,now the heroes have to defeat there 18 assistance in order to get to Eri WARNING! it contains spoilers from the my hero academia manga and characters


,,Sinister 9"

Arc

Chapter 4

Tokoyami vs Kekacroid

As everyone fell to underground world Midoriya started noticing how the bigger parts of the ground floor that Mutacious broke with his bear hands started all of a sudden floating .Midoriya looked around where Waska is, so he can face him on so he can avenge his friend Mirio who suffered in his hands .Midoriya fell roughly on one broken floor even almost fell of of it as he looked are he saw few of his friends landing even farther and some of them even passed them like they were holograms but he also saw those who fell into the underground world/city landed safely thanks to there quirks .But as Midoriya looked away and he saw in front of him Waska with his hands in his pocket and a smile like the devil would make.

,,What the hell is going how is it possible the floors are floating and some even you can pass threw,tell me now!"yelled out Midoriya

,,hehehe it ain't my doing you see, its all thanks to Genjus magnificent, confusing and defiantly powerful quirk"said Waska

,,what type of quirk does that Genju even have"said Midoriya in his head

,,well since you U.A high students are in villain territory you will play by are rules ,you see we like to play one on one battles by separating the groups from the others and we use Genjus quirk to make the battlefield we are fighting them in to our advantage so are quirks may be even more useful so if you wanna live to see another ugly bright day all of you gotta beat us he he" explained Waska

As for Midoriya vs Waska will be soon ,we shall see who of the other students are facing of against .

,,man its way up from here I better be careful do"said Kirishima will looking of the floor he is on

,,heh falling of will be the least of your worries "said E.

,,impossible how is it possible in this big arena is covered all around with water and yet there is river fall which is appearing of nowhere" said Shoji while sitting on a big rock that is surrounded with Shoji looks around from the water amerges the villain Shark bite with his jaws open ready to take a bite of Shoji's hand or head

,,how the heck did I end up in a freaking labyrinth even when I use my quirk to climb out of here it just streaches up like it has no end"said Sero

Sero moves on forward only to hear like a giant rolling ball heading towards so to realise its one of the villains named Faso

,,you better run tape boy or I might roll over you"said Faso

*sero just screams and runs with his hands up in the air and crying for his lifem

Below the underground city Ojiro and Toru are walking in road that even they don't know where it will lead em.

,,jeez Ojiro I wonder how old this place is and why is it here even?"asked Toru

,,I don't know Toru but we shouldn't stick around and wonder that we better be on are guards danger might be lurcking near by" said Ojiro

,,O-Ojiro!"said Toru while shaking also pointing at something

,,what is toru"asked Ojiro by turning to ask her

,,look up in front of us!"said toru

,,what no way !"yelled out Ojiro

As in front of them appeared the Black Noumu who appeared at the USJ(you know the black scary noumu who has a face of a crow who Almight beat up)

As they trembled in fear seeing the black Noumu in front of them all of a sudden it started Laughing while putting it hand on its face revealing Masquerade

,,HAHAHA quiet nostalgic wasn't now you will be dealing with me!"said Masquerade

,,Oh My God I can't believe I'm in Frankenstein lab I've watched the movies and all but this looks so real I wonder how is this big castle floating do? Said Denki

As Denki was looking around the lab behind where the monster know as Frankenstein said to awaken the sheats started moving revealing the villain Coffin head!

,,So I guess I'm fighting you then and I see your a sword Wheeler no matter with my quirk I can make swords of my own" said Momo revealing that she is fighting the skillful villain swordsman Yamizonu

,,you seem like you have a strong and confident quirk when this is over it will be mine for the take"said Yamizonu while grabbing his 2 swords from his back showing that the bigger one is glowing red while the smaller one glowing blue.

Back down to underground city..

,,I can't believe this underground world existed all this time what else I can't believe is that… THERE IS A FREAKING JUNK YARD HERE!"yelled out Lida

,,this Junk yard is my territory Garbage armor it gives me an advantage here" said Konomochi who is apparently sitting on top of a trashed car

,,how the fuck did I end up here I swear I was fucking falling to that damn city but I still fucking end up here ,HoW?!"said Bakugo

,,hehee it looks like your my new toy who I'm gonna smash"said Mutacious appearing out of nowhere

,,I guess your that ugly bastard who brought us all down here guess I'll blow you fucking away so I don't have to puke my shit out every time I look at you"said bakugo in a battle possession.

,,Hey no one calls me ugly and gets to smile about it I'll make sure you'll melt to the core!"yelled out Mutacious

,,where am I ,last I recalled falling in one of the big houses,but I swear from the outside it looked like it was gonna breakdown but now I'm in a hallway with endless doors?"Uraraka while walking and looking for a way out,as she moves on she gets hurt by hitting towards a door that wasn't there before,but as she got up she opened the door getting ready for what hiding behind as she openness it all she sees is a lady sitting in a dinning room drinking warm tea

,,my my it looks like I got a visitor"said Olivia who is also with the villains

Meanwhile in another part of the underground city Mineta walks by literally scared to his pants

,,oh no where are the others it so scary down here man who knows what big scary villain will pop out in front of him"said Mineta as he walks by sweating but soon his eye catches something and that is…

Oh wow a Momo in a bikini saying ,,,hey there Mineta" *wink*

,,,AAAAAAAAH" yells out Mineta with drewl from his mouth

He rushes at her only to realise she melts away like a drawing from a paper ,Mineta lands on the ground sogging thinking how close he was to the boobs ,but from the left side in ally from the underground city appears Hani also a member of the villains

,,hmm I guess it is true what they say boys will do anything to touch a woman's boobs ,such perverts they are" said Hani

In the sky where the floating areas are Tsuyu is jumping from one to another avoiding thunder clouds who are shoting at her thunder bolts

,,*ribbit* this clouds won't stop following me won't they? "Said Tsuyu while catching a small breath

,,run all you want frog but you can't escape my thunder clouds hehe" said Linda also a villain

,,man I can't believe I'm in the Olympics but how is it possible that the is Olympic area floating here very weird "said Sato

,,hehehe welcome to my playground kid sorry but today we won't be doing any Olympic activities the only game here we will be playing who gets knocked out of the area "

,,wow its you ,your the worlds youngest popular sportishan what is a guy like you doing here working with the villains?!"said Sato

,,that is none of your business and don't even try to escape we have a Noumu crowd here exited to see me win "said Sumago

,,AAAAH" yelled Sato

In another part of the city…

,,what the am I seeing things or are these Noumus wearing clothes and brek dancing ,this seems weird but I would like to join em"yelled out Mina with stars in her eyes

,,the only thing you will be joining girl is your awaited Demise and BTW I like your color " said approaching from the shadows

In a colder part of the city…

Todoroki walks by the frozen part of the city which also is confusing how is there a blizzard as he walks he sees a man strapped in a cloack sitting on a icicle bench

,,ah you must be my opponent Shouto Todoroki son of the new number 1 hero Endeavor I'll be glad to put you on ice"said chiller who soon reaps apart the cloack revealing him as wearing an icecle suit which somehow makes his eyes glow red .Todoroki looks at him with face like he doesn't care at all

,,in the upper part it seems there is a ring with iron barbs around it inside is the Rhino man villain Rhen with his arms cross facing his opponent Aoyama !

,,I can't believe I'm facing prince charming Here j expected a much more stronger looking soldier then you"said Rhen .

*Aoyama just shakes in fear*

,,OK this is weird for a moment I walking thew this weird underground city now I'm upside down and the buildings look twisted and i wonder how I'm walking like this"said Jiro while upside down

Soon Jiro looks in front of her as she sees a man also walking upside down that being the one who has caused the ground floors floating and the areas who look different then they should that man is none other then Genju what weird and twisted quirk does he posses to make all this happen?

Now let's get ready for the upcoming battle!

Tokoyami is walking down the old rusted streets of the underground city with his eyes closed and walking quiet confident, but soon a blue flying spinner approach him,he acted quickly by jumping aside but he wasn't quick enough and part of cloack got ripped from the blue floating spinner

,,you must be lucky to avoid my portal cutters "said Kekacroid who is holding a blueKekacback scythe like the grim reappear

,,I guess you are the opponent I'll be facing " said tokoyami

,,I'll make sure this ends quick and painful"said Kekacroid as he jumps on a portal that is beneath him.

Tokoyami is on his guard looking where Kekacroid might appear.

,,where is he hiding" said tokoyami

,,I'm RIGHT HERE!"yelled out Kekacroid as he appeared behind tokoyami and swinging his scythe at him,but luckily tokoyami doges it!

,,aaah I missed you again what a shame "says Kekacroid

,,OK Dark shadow attack him face on"yelled out Tokoyami as dark shadow appears

,,that dark shadow of your won't save you from my portal cutters!"said Kekacroid as he throws 2 portals he formed on his hands and throws them at dark shadow ,but later the portal cutters go threw dark shadow

,,are you a fool you can't hurt dark shadow with your portal cutters!"said tokoyami

,,who said I was aiming at your dark shadow"said Kekacroid

The portal went threw dark shadow tokoyami tries doging the cutters but his hands got painfully scratched but luckily not cut of

,,Dark shadow continue heading towards to attack him"yelled out tokoyami right after he got cut by the portal cutters.

Dark shadow with a huge slash throws Kekacroid farther away also hurting him

,,damn it you won't get away with that so easily! "Said Kekacroid

As Kekacroid fell on the ground he soon disappeared with another portal opening on the ground beneath him.

,,Damn it I can't let him attack me again those attacks of he's are quite powerful" said tokoyami

,,You should really concrete more on who you are facing then on this injuries of your coz I can make em even more painful "said Kekacroid as he appeared yet again behind tokoyami trying once again to slice him with his portal like scythe

,,DARK SHADOW!" Yelled out tokoyami .

Dark shadow blocked Kekacroids attacking but Kekacroid won't let go he still tries to slice Tokoyami but dark shadow struggles to stop him as it is holding on to Kekacroid scythe !

Tokoyami gets away from Kekacroid!

,,what is this I thought you people are meant to face us villains to the very end but you run away from me like a scared chicken" said Kekacroid

,,it looks I gotta use my super move then "said Kekacroid

,,super move?" Said tokoyami

Kekacroid yet again disappeared into his portals while Tokoyami is having a hard time to concrete do to his injuries.

All of a sudden Kekacroids portal started to appear around tokoyami as they are like walls and started closing into him.

,,Aaah the light!"yelled out dark shadow

,,Oh no!"yelled out tokoyami

,,haha your dark shadow can't do much when its expose to to much light isn't that right tokoyami ?!"said Kekacroid but it seems he is talking from inside the portals he formed around tokoyami and dark

,,Bastard"said tokoyami

,,now its time to slice and dice you bird for brains!"yelled out Kekacroid appeared from the portal with his scythe and immediately slashed on tokoyami making spill blood he started to constantly do it on his back

,,Slash ,slash,slash,slash slashy slash slash slash!"yelled out Kekacroid as he brutality just cuts Tokoyamis back

,,I can't let this continue or I'll die here but he got me corner up with this light that I can't use dark shadow"said tokoyami in his head

,,wait if I can move just a little bit I can attack him and make sure I can end up outside the portals"said Tokoyami

,,slash slash slash slashy slash slash huh?"said Kekacroid as Tokoyami grabbed his scythe

,,what's this they prey is counter attacking the predator ?"asked Kekacroid

,,No its the predator who is attacking the real prey"said Tokoyami

,,What?!"said Kekacroid

As Tokoyami grabbed Kekacroids scythe he brought him close to him hitting Kekacroid in the face leaving a crack on it and also he jumps at him leading out of the portals and rolling on the ground

Kekacroid grabs Tokoyami in the neck choking him!

,,No one punches my mask its all I have to covers my hideous face and enough playing games I'll end you right now right here bird! "Said Kekacroid as he is strangling Tokoyami

,,D-D-A-A-R-R-K-K." Said Tokoyami with struggle

,,what's that? "Asked Kekacroid

,,I couldnt seem to understand" said Kekacroid

Dark shadow appeared and with all its might it knocks Kekacroid so hard he lands inside one of the old buildings and as he landed there the building fell on him

,,thank your dark shadow I don't know what would of happen if I didn't had you"

,,hey shut it your gonna make me blush"said dark shadow

,,aaaaah I won't be defeated by an emo bird and his shadow!"yelled out Kekacroid as he emerged from the building the fell onto him

,,TAKE THIS"yelled out Kekacroid as he throws from an enormous number of his portal cutters at tokoyami

,,OK time for my special move BLACK ANKH"(this is Tokoyami special move which he uses dark shadow as suit or an armor this is from the manga and I did not make it up)

,,what the?are you trying to kill yourself you dumb bird ?!"yelled out Kekacroid

,,this maybe exposes my physical weak body but it gives me enough speed and power to dodge your attacks!"yelled out Tokoyami

Tokoyami successfully doges all of Kekacroids attack and he rushes forward towards Kekacroid with a devastating blow at the face

,,wait this can't beeeeeee!"yelled Kekacroid as he is smashed on the ground with Tokoyamis final massive blow to Kekacroids face!

The battle is over Kekacroid is laying on the ground knocked out his mask is a bit broken and you can see half his face with blood but also it looks a bit messed like some of the attacks on his face weren't by Tokoyami but by someone else ,Tokoyami felt tired and he was pretty hurt ,blood still spills out of his bodies and his entire cloack is ripped in pieces but he continues his path only to not be able to walk anymore coz of how tired he is so he sits down near one of the buildings and looks up saying

,,good luck my friends don't worry about me I'll be fine"

Outside the Akuma mines

One of the pro hero Uriel spots a smoke coming far away from where she is she contacts Eraser head to inform him about this

,,OK thanks Uriel me and all might will see what's happening there you watch yourself out there "said eraser head

,,OK Eraser head I got it"replied Uriel

,,it looks like there is some kind of smoke coming from where we are "said eraser head

,,we should check it who knowns who or what we will find there " said all might

,,just know if danger appears stay away from the fight because your not capable of fighting in that body"said eraser head

,,hey I've been able to fight back in this body before"said all might

,,yeah when you had your quirk OK let's go "said eraser head

End of chapter 4

Villain data

Name :Kekacroid

Quirk portal cutter :not only the user can teleport himself anywhere with portals but he can also user use them as portal cutter to slice up the opponent and also the user can change the shape of it of what ever he/she desires just like Kekacroids scyther !


End file.
